


The Best Things in the World Come in Threes

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Threesome, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Continuation of Exes' Know Nothing. Alex is on AAU and decides to take a huge step with Bernie and Serena. None of them are entirely sure how they got to this point or where to go from there.





	

“Serena, what’s wrong?” Alex asked as Serena looked at the CAT scan in her hands. 

“Nothing, it's just. I'm not sure what I can do. It's so hard to see on a scan.” Serena replied, sitting down at her desk. 

“We can find something. You're a genius.” Alex reminded her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

“Alex, I don't think that this is . . .” Serena trailed off. 

“Shh, trust me.” Alex told her kneeling in front of Serena, her right hand cradling Serena's neck. 

“I do.”

“Good, just enjoy this.” Alex told her, gently kissing her. 

Serena froze, Alex Dawson was kissing her in her office. Bernie could come in at any second. Oh God Bernie what would she think if she saw this, her ex-lover and her girlfriend kissing in their office. 

“It's good isn't it. Now imagine Bernie and I both at the same time.” Alex whispered in her ear. 

“I don't think this is a good idea.” Serena mumbled. 

“The three of us together will be explosive.” She said, palming Serena's breasts. 

“I don't think I could survive that.” 

“Give me five minutes to find Bern and we’ll meet you by your car.” Alex told her.

“What?”

“I don't think the floor of your office is where I want to give you an orgasm for the first time.” The anaesthetist told her grabbing hers and Bernie's coats and opening the door. 

Serena sat in silence not entirely sure of what Alex had just told her but pulled on her coat anyway.

“Hey, Bern, you ready?” Alex called into the locker room. 

"Yeah, I thought you were leaving today?”

“Something else came up and I think you're going to like it. Well I know you like it, but this is just going to be so much better.”

“Alex, what are you talking about?” Bernie questioned, pulling in her overcoat. 

“There's a very pretty surgeon on this ward who wants us to ruin her for men. Now that's sounds fun, doesn't it?”

“As much fun as that sounds, I'm with Serena.” Bernie told her, moving towards the office. 

“I know and I think she definitely handle the two of us.” Alex told her. 

Across the ward Serena saw Bernie and Alex talking and couldn't help the grin that spread over her face at the thought of these two women could do to her. 

“She does look interested, doesn't she? Imagine sitting on her face while I go down on her or both of us eating her out at the same time.” Alex whispered in the blonde’s ear. 

Bernie swallowed, those images had kept her up in the past, before Alex came back, the third woman wasn't always Alex it rarely was, doing this could ruin what her and Serena had. “If it gets weird you'll leave no questions asked?”

“I'll leave and never come back.” Alex told her, kissing her cheek. 

Serena felt the air run from her body as she realized that Bernie had agreed with Alex and this was really going to happen, that the three of them were really going to bed together. 

“Let's go. I believe our lovely lady is ready to go and we should go before she combusts.” Alex told Bernie. 

“Agreed.” The blonde replied. 

The two former Army Medics walked to the lift where Serena was waiting for them. 

“So where are we going?” Serena asked, not being able to look at either of their faces. 

The three of them entered the lift together, Bernie and Alex shared a look of what they were planning. 

“I was thinking dinner and a movie.” Alex whispered in her ear. 

“Really, I was thinking of Alex eating you out while I take the thickest strap on we have and fuck you.” Bernie tells Serena, twisting one of her nipples. 

“Dinner can wait.” Serena replied, meeting Bernie's eyes. 

Alex leaned forward and kissed Serena's neck. “Both of those ideas sound delightfully naughty. What do you think Serena does that sound fun?” 

“Take me home now.” She replied to both of them. 

The three of them practically raced to Alex's hatchback.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked, pulling on her seatbelt.

“Ours.” Serena replied. “Jason is with Alan for the rest of the week.”

Alex made the thirty minute drive in just under twenty. 

“Upstairs now.” Bernie said pulling out her keys.


End file.
